


5pm

by owlberry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dream Smp, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Healing, One Shot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook - Freeform, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlberry/pseuds/owlberry
Summary: Regrettably, Sam never gave any of it much thought.No one really did. It seemed so ingrained, so integral to the narrative, it wasn’t given a second glanceIt’s clear to him now.Tommy and Tubbo are children.-The story of Sam, Tommy, and healing.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 650





	5pm

**Author's Note:**

> really loving the sam and tommy arc as of recent, so thought i'd jot down a bit! rly enjoying looking at other characters rn and getting in their heads. unfortunately, i don't have the time to watch sam's streams, and have rly only seen him via tommy and tubbo. even so, i rly do adore him, so i hope i did his character justice! hope you enjoy
> 
> disclaimer: this work is a fictitious in-universe telling of the story laid out on the dreamsmp. in no way is it meant to portray any of the creators named or otherwise, merely the characters they depict. thank you!

Regrettably, Sam never gave any of it much thought.

No one really did. It seemed so ingrained, so integral to the narrative, it wasn’t given a second glance. There were no questions, no concerns. No outrage, no shock, no horror. Instead, they all looked at it and simply shrugged. Decided to leave to it those in the middle of it.

Looking back… it’s difficult. Because it is so, _so_ obvious. So entirely wrong and gross that Sam doesn’t know why he didn’t say anything. Do anything. He doesn’t know why _no one_ did. Not even those close to them. Those who were supposed to keep them safe.

It’s clear to him now.

Tommy and Tubbo are children. Just kids, brains barely half grown, decision making out the window. And yet, they have been asked to masquerade around as soldiers, presidents, prisoners. They have been taken advantage of and tormented.

All by the people who were supposed to look after them. Wilbur—he was their older brother. Yet, he led them into war at the first opportunity. Thrust a nation upon them. Then he took it all away—in an _instant_. He died without showing remorse or saying goodbye.

There are others too. Dream, George, Sapnap… whether they like it or not, they invited Tommy and Tubbo. They should have taken care of them. Instead, they made enemies of them. Decided to manipulate, torment, and _kill_.

Schlatt and Techno… belligerents in the great war. Intentional or not, they each took a boy under their wing. Then, Schlatt executed Tubbo. In front of a _crowd_. Techno pulled the trigger. Techno spawned the withers. Techno raised his sword against Tommy, ready to execute him the same.

Between, more and more people who _should_ have done something. Should have done _better_. Sam included in that. There’s no righting the wrongs of the past, but maybe he can help heal them.

-

Maybe it’s not that others aren’t aware. Maybe it’s simply the unspoken truth between them all. Maybe those who were meant to protect the children had a silent agreement—they are not children anymore. They will not be treated as such.

All those around, seeing how family and old enemies treated them… Maybe they decided the same. Watched the actions Tommy and Tubbo were forced into, and blamed. Pointing the finger is easy.

Whatever it is, Sam fell into it immediately.

It may as well have been years ago, when Sam first arrived here. Accompanied by his bright gaggle of friends… Heads held high, ready to take on this fresh world. Those early days were good. Full of laughter, and joy, and _hope_.

Sam had to go away for a while. Deal with things in the old land, things he had left unsettled. By the time he returned, everything had changed. Not just the land but his friends too.

There were… kingdoms now. Presidents and kings. An entire history book of events for Sam to catch up on. Tommy was gone by that time, already forced into exile. Tubbo was merely one of Schlatt’s underlings.

And Sam? He was just… neutral. An outsider on the sidelines, unwilling to partake in the chaos. Simply wishing to get back to the old times. Where his friends were happy, and everything was _good_.

There were wars, _death_ , newcomers… Suddenly, Tubbo was president, and everything seemed okay. Then Tommy was exiled, and it became clear _no one_ was okay.

Sam went to go visit Tommy. Mostly just out of curiosity. To stay on good terms with Tommy. Being neutral was his job. Plus, he didn’t really… _agree_ with any of it. Dream was different. Sam didn’t like it, didn’t _want_ it.

Sometime around then, Sam and Tubbo began to grow closer. Tubbo… he’s a smart kid. Good with technical things—redstone, machines, building, massive pointless projects… All the things Sam loves too.

Frankly, it was easy. Simple imagine they were all grown up. Tubbo was the _president_. He certainly talked like it, acted like it, had the _mind_ for it. Tommy was exiled. Forsaken, lonely… Those were feelings no child should experience. So, in Sam’s mind, he simply _couldn’t_ be.

Unfortunately, it all became _incredibly_ easy to ignore. Dream came to him, commissioned him with the opportunity of a lifetime. And no, maybe Sam didn’t always agree with him. _Certainly,_ didn’t like the sound of what Dream was asking for…

But it was the perfect challenge. Something for him to _work_ on. Figure out, piece by piece. Work until it was _perfect_ , impenetrable, foreboding. And really, isn’t it better for _him_ to be in charge? Any power to the Badlands is better for everyone, after all…

During that time, he and Dream got close again. Many days were spent collecting resources, building immense structures. Putting together mechanisms, carefully pouring lava…

No, he didn’t let Dream see _all_ of it. But he let Dream _think_ he did. And… what’s the harm in an extra pair of hands? A bright laugh and good conversation…What’s the harm in having a friend? 

L’manberg went up in an explosion again. Frankly, Sam couldn’t have cared less. Pandora’s Vault was still heavily under way. Plus, he never really cared for L’manberg one way or another. It sort of caused more problems, actually…

What did bother him was the Community House. The oldest building in their land and it was… destroyed. Blown up from the inside out, left as merely a silhouette of what it once was. And that hurt. The originals… they built that place together. It was a symbol of _happiness_ and _peace_ and…

Tommy was blamed for blowing it up. It was hard to believe _anything_ _anyone_ said, but part of him did. Part of him blamed Tommy too. Hated him, even. It just seemed like something he would do. After his fight with Tubbo in the remains of the old house, Sam is only inclined to blame him more. Maybe Tommy doesn’t care about anything. Maybe he really is evil.

Even so, something caused his stomach to sink that day. When Tommy and Tubbo marched down the path, clad in armor. Saying… goodbye to everyone. Ready to wander off to war. Ready to _die_.

It was clear to see then. As they both stood in front of him, jaws tight and heads high… These are just kids. It doesn’t matter _what_ they’ve done. They’re marching off to their _deaths_. They are _willingly_ going to die.

When the group is formed, when Punz beckons them all to follow, Sam doesn’t hesitate. When they walk through that portal, see two terrified, armor-less, weaponless teenagers staring down a raging Dream, Sam feels his blood boil. When Tommy uses Dream’s own axe to take one of his lives, Sam thinks it only karma.

There’s only a moment to revel in it, to feel justified. Because then, with two of Dream’s lives lost, and an ultimatum on the table, he has to speak. Be the voice of reason. Tommy is faced with an impossible choice. One that Sam knows will haunt him forever—no matter _what_ Dream’s done.

It just makes sense. No one is in the prison. No one has _ever_ been in the prison. They need Dream alive. And Dream… Well, he has no home. Might as well give him one.

Seeing a cage with Fran’s name on it certainly makes the option of punishment seem just.

The day after, Tommy asks to come to the prison. To see Dream. Truthfully, Sam has no idea _why_. But he allows it. Might as well. There’s no risk, no real threat.

And wouldn’t it be better for Dream? To look into the eyes of the boy he tried so _desperately_ to ruin, to hunt, to _kill_. To look at his greatest enemy, knowing Tommy is _free_ and he _isn’t_. He won’t _ever_ be if Sam has anything to do about it.

As he’s letting Tommy into the prison, Sam looks at him. _Really_ looks at him, for the first time. All he sees is a tired, scared, _wounded_ boy. A child who’s been betrayed, hurt, _exiled_ at the first opportunity his entire life. A teenager who hasn’t been allowed to be free.

It hurts him, deep down in his soul. Because it’s not right. _Finally_ , he realizes it’s not right. None of this is, it never _has_ been. Everyone’s just been sitting back and _letting_ all of this happen. All this pain, and hurt, and chaos—and for _what_?

Later, when he brings Dream his meal, he realizes it’s so, _so_ much worse than he thought.

-

It surprises him, when Tommy comes up to him, begging him to help build. Spouting ideas about a _hotel_. After all this, it’s ludicrous. Sam almost busts out laughing in the boy’s face.

How? This child has been through _so much_ , and yet here he is. Just keeping on. Looking at the next opportunity with a smile on his face. Never held down by hurt, or loss, or guilt.

Maybe that’s just what he has to do to survive. Sitting down, _really_ thinking about… No, that wouldn’t be good for him, Sam thinks. Not right now, anyways. For now, he should just… move on. Keep going forward.

Sam needs to do the same. So, he agrees. Accepts every deal Tommy offers even if it’s _horribly_ out of his favor. Plays a silly character from a book series Tommy used to read. Makes a new identity, puts his whole heart into making it believable.

And it’s worth it. Every little bit. Because with each passing day, Tommy’s smile grows wider. His posture gets a little more relaxed. There’s a brightness to his eyes that Sam hasn’t seen… _ever_ , actually.

It’s strange to Sam, just how _easy_ it is.

All this time, Tommy’s been known as a problem child. A reckless character with no regards for others. A lazy, relentless thief who causes destruction with no care to put it back together. Someone who talks and talks but never puts any work in.

Sam bought into that. For a long time. Seeing Tommy now, he’s ashamed of it.

Because it’s _easy_. Getting Tommy to be productive, to be motivated, to be a _functional_ member of society… A few weeks ago, Sam never thought it possible.

Turns out all he needed to do was put on a funny voice. Give Tommy some instructions, clear and simple. Put some _motive_ behind it. Force him to do things so Sam will continue building. Add in some nonsensical, pointless tasks for a bit of a laugh…

It’s like Tommy’s a whole new person. He marches up to Sam each day, ready to receive his quest. Only protests a little when Sam insists on dressing him in a hard hat and protective gear. With instructions in hand, Tommy will bounce off. Find Tubbo, or Jack, or Ponk, or _someone_ to help him out.

And he’s happy. Really, really happy.

So, it’s strange to Sam. Strange that no one figured this out sooner. All it took was a day for Sam to figure out how he operates. What he needs to be successful. He doesn’t understand why Phil, or Wilbur, or Techno, or even _Dream_ never put it all together.

Maybe, all this time, no one cared enough to map out what’s best for Tommy.

Maybe they just did what was best for _them_.

Through it all, Sam _insists_ to himself this is just business. Nothing else. Sure, he likes Tommy. Enjoys his company, his jokes, his banter. Tommy’s a good friend. This is just something he’s doing for a companion. For _mutual_ benefit…

Sure, he does venture down into that _horrid_ place to rescue Tommy and Tubbo from The Egg. Declares them under his protection… Does every _single_ thing in his power to keep them safe. Sure, but that’s just… Just for the greater good.

And _yes_ , maybe with every passing day Sam sees himself occupy the position left vacant by Tommy’s brother, his father, his mentor… Maybe he does. Maybe he sees _Tommy_ occupy a… a position that’s never been filled before. That of a brother, a son, a protégée… Maybe he _does_.

That’s okay, he decides. When Tommy comes bouncing back up to him, rambling on with his arms full of crumbled poppies… That’s good.

If Tommy needs Sam Nook to be happy, Sam will gladly be him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! here's to hoping this happy tommy arc stays around a while ;-;
> 
> huge thanks to [jay](https://twitter.com/AzuraJay/) and [caz!](https://twitter.com/caz_unknown/) without them none of this would be possible <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aubeerry/)


End file.
